


Czasem spojrzenie obcego człowieka, może dać nam nadzieję na nowe życie ...

by Darina989



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ciemność, F/M, Harry Potter - Freeform, Hogwart, Magia, coś co może się wydarzyć niespodziewanego, eliksiry, historia miłosna, mało kanonu, miłość, przyjaźń, walka, wszystko jest moim pomysłem
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-02-24 17:59:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2590925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darina989/pseuds/Darina989
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Witajcie oddani i czcigodni obywatele …<br/>Dobra nie będę owijać w bawełnę. Chce was zaprosić na opowiadanie pełne przygód i ciekawych zwrotów akcji. Dawno temu postanowiłam napisać, ale brakowało odwagi. W końcu mój nieposkromiony umysł powiedział dość i chce zacząć niewiarygodną przygodę z Wami :)<br/>Czy coś z tego wyjdzie dowiemy się w przyszłości.<br/>Może coś na temat opowiadania …</p>
<p>Jest to opowieść o dziewczynie zranionej przez życie. Na jej drodze staje ktoś, kto również nie miał kolorowego cudownego życia. Może gdy się spotkają wszystko się odmieni …<br/>Zobaczymy …</p>
<p>Wszystko co tu jest napisane jest tylko i wyłącznie mojego autorstwa, choć część osób i miejsc zapożyczona od J.K Rowling.<br/>U mnie w ostatniej klasie ma się 20 lat :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Postanowiłam poprawić całość opowiadania i nie pisać w trzech osobach, ale jednak napisać wszystko tak jak typową książkę, jak opowiadanie od strony narratora. Tak najlepiej mi się pisze, a przeskakiwanie tak z prawo na lewo jest bez sensu. Mam nadzieję że historia nadal Was zainteresuje i będziecie chcieli ją czytać.  
> Bety nie ma i chyba nie będzie, ale jeśli ktoś się skusi to czemu nie.

 

 

Każdy dzień był gorszy od poprzedniego dla młodej dziewczyny, która leżała na łóżku w swoim pokoju. Udało jej się z pomocą dziadków skończyć szósty rok na Beauxbatons, ale po wszystkim wyrzucili ją za zachowanie. Zawsze po każdym roku udawało jej się wrócić, ale teraz ewidentnie mieli jej dość. _Cóż nie wszyscy są świętymi_ \- pomyślała. 

Teraz miała znów iść do nowej szkoły w końcu musiała zakończyć edukację. Wysłali ją do Hogwartu. _Kolejna szkoła z zadufanymi uczniami i nauczycielami._

\- Milagros, zejdź na dół. - usłyszała doniosły głos dziadka.  

Mieszkała z nimi już dwa lata od śmierci rodziców. W wakacje dwa lata temu Voldemort zabił ich na jej oczach. Ojciec dziewczyny sprzeciwił się Czarnemu Panu i nie chciał dołączyć do jego szeregów. Pragnęła tylko i wyłącznie zemsty, aby móc poczuć w końcu spokój własnej duszy. Ale nie dane i tego było jej zaznać. Wybraniec Potter zniszczył go w te wakacje. Milagros bardzo często myślała o tym, aby mieć możliwość spotkania czerwonych oczu jeszcze raz i wypowiedzenia dwóch prostych słów: **Avada Kedavra!** Potem jedynie tylko patrzeć jak leży martwy i czuć satysfakcję, że pomściła swoich rodziców. Lecz nie dane jej to będzie. _Pieprzony okularnik -_ warknęła obserwując sufit i próbując uspokoić skołatane nerwy. 

Obserwowała uważnie każdy centymetr swojego pokoju, który kiedyś należał do jej ojca jak za młodzieńczych lat mieszkał ze swoimi rodzicami. Ściany były koloru ciemnej pomarańczy, a meble jasno i ciemno brązowe. Dziewczyna nie przepadała za takimi kolorami. Wolała tonację bardziej ciemniejszą jak grafit, zieleń czy sam czarny. Ale nie zmieniała koloru tego pokoju, w końcu należał do jej zmarłego ojca. Miała bardzo mało pamiątek po rodzicach, dom został cały zdemolowany przez Śmierciożerców. Jeśli mogła coś zachować w pamięci to starała się z całych sił. Więc i zmiana kolorystyki pokoju nie wchodziła w rachubę. 

\- Zejdziesz w końcu! - usłyszała teraz głos swojej babci. 

\- Już idę! - odkrzyknęła przewracając się na brzuch i wstając z łóżka. 

Westchnęła tylko cicho i wyszła z pokoju trzaskając głośniej drzwiami by dać o sobie znać, że właśnie zmierza na dół na spotkanie z dziadkami. 

Schodząc po schodach mijała portrety jej przodków. Nie była czarownicą czystej krwi. Ojciec czarodziej pochodzący z rodziny czystokrwistych, zaś matka była tylko mugolem. Milagros i tak była szczęśliwa mając takich rodziców. Choć była to już przeszłość.  
Dziewczyna była zamknięta w sobie od tego feralnego dnia. Nie śmiała się szczerze jak dawniej, nie bawiła się i nie szalała jak kiedyś. Obwiniała się, że to z jej winy rodzice zginęli. Lord Voldemort chciał bardzo, aby jej ojciec dołączył do niego i jego Śmierciożerców. Sam chciał aby został jego prawą ręką. W końcu tak potężny czarodziej jak Voldemort wybiera tylko godnych czarodziejów. O'Conell odmówił, a każdy kto zna lub słyszał o Czarnym Panu wiedział jak kończą tacy czarodzieje. Zabił Luisa i jego żonę z zimną krwią. Dziewczyna bardzo dobrze pamiętała ostatnie słowa wypowiedziane do niej przez jaszczurkę.

_I znowu wszystko wróciło. Znajdowała się przed domem, klęczała przed ciałami swoich rodziców i bez słowa wpatrywała się w zimne oczy, które nie miały w sobie ani grama życia. Łzy spływały po jej policzkach. Usłyszała cichy, złowrogi szept przy swoim uchu._  
_\- Muszę już iść, ale jeszcze się spotkamy, O'Conell. Jesteś interesującą czarownicą._  
_Podniosła się z klęczek i wpatrywała się w niezawistnym spojrzeniem w mężczyznę, który zabił jej rodziców. Jego czerwone oczy wpatrywały się w nią głęboko, chciał spenetrować jej umysł, ale zablokowała go tak jak ją ojciec uczył._  
_\- Zadziwiające.. - uśmiechnął się tajemniczo Voldemort._  
_\- Panie, zbliżają się. - podszedł do niego jeden ze Śmierciożerców._  
_Czarny Pan tylko nieznacznie kiwnął głową. Wszyscy zniknęli Czerwone oczy z chytrym uśmieszkiem wpatrywały się w czarnowłosą, dopóki nie zniknęły. Dopóki wszystko nie zniknęło._  
  
\- Nic ci nie jest? - kobieta o poważnych rysach twarzy podeszła do dziewczyny leżącej u dołu schodów.  
\- Nic. - wysapała i podniosła się otrzepując swoje spodnie. - Trochę tyłek mnie pobolewa.

Weszła do salonu pewnym krokiem i usiadła na sofie. Rozejrzała się dookoła. Nie czuła się zbyt dobrze w tym domu, chociaż kochała swoich dziadków. Ale tęskniła za swoim rodzinnym domem, gdzie mieszkała z rodzicami. U Gerarda i Marii O'Conell czuła się jak więzień, nie potrafili złapać wspólnego języka. Gdyby mogła odnowiłaby swój dom i wyprowadziła się w końcu była pełnoletnia. Ale nie mogła tego zrobić z powodu, że Belatrix Lestrange czaiła się gdzieś po świecie i Aurorzy, choć chcieli nie potrafili ją złapać.

\- Co chcieliście ode mnie? - zapytała.  
\- Wiesz, że to ostatnia klasa. - usiadła koło wnuczki Maria.  
\- A wy znowu o tym.. - westchnęła zrezygnowana i wstała ze sofy kierując się do barku, który znajdował się koło kominka.  
\- Nie wiem po kim taka jesteś. - kiwnęła głową zdezorientowana kobieta.  
\- Na pewno nie po was. - zaśmiała się w duchu, złapała za szklankę by móc nalać sobie Ognistej Whisky.  
\- Wiem, chociaż twoi rodzice.. - dźwięk tłuczonego szkła rozległ się po całym salonie przerywając słowa Gerarda.  
\- Nie chcę słuchać o swoich rodzicach. - odwróciła się do dziadków spoglądając na nich z mordem w oczach. Pewnie gdyby była Bazyliszkiem padli by trupem.  
\- Daj już temu spokój, Milagros. - podeszła do niej babcia. Dziewczyna ją delikatnie odepchnęła i zwęziła niebezpiecznie oczy.  
\- Nie jestem wstanie dać temu spokój. - odwróciła się w stronę kominka kładąc na nim dłonie i oddychając ciężko. Wzięła kilka głębokich wdechów, aby uspokoić się na tyle ile mogła i spokojnym głosem odezwała się:  
\- Jestem już spakowana, możecie odwieźć mnie na peron. - nie zaszczyciła spojrzeniem dziadków i skierowała swoje kroki do pokoju by zabrać swoje rzeczy i wyruszyć w końcu do szkoły, która na nią czekała. Maria zatroskanym wzrokiem wpatrywała się na wnuczkę, która wchodziła po schodach i odwróciła głowę do męża, który podszedł do niej.  
\- Długo jej to nie przechodzi.  
\- Dziwisz się? - objął ją ramieniem. - Hogwart ją zmieni, kochanie. Zobaczysz, wszystko się odmieni.  
Skinęła tylko głową i trzymając się za ręce weszli do kuchni.

Mistrz Eliksirów siedział w swoim gabinecie przy biurku, robiąc ostatnie porządki w szufladach z pergaminami, aby móc jutro zacząć zajęcia bez żadnych przeszkód. Rozejrzał się uważnie po swoim pomieszczeniu uśmiechając się cynicznie. Hogwart od zawsze uważał za swój jedyny i prawdziwy dom. Na pewno byłby jeszcze szczęśliwszy na swój sposób, gdyby ten rok okazał się spokojniejszy od poprzednich. Przede wszystkim aby uczniowie w końcu wykazywali się chęcią zdobywania wiedzy i umiejętności. Nie cierpiał tych rozpuszczonych bachorów biegających i wrzeszczących na korytarzach zamku.  
Uśmiechnął się do siebie ponownie siadając na fotelu wiedząc, że znajdzie zapaleńców do nauki między uczniami. _Geniusze, ha! To i tak małe wypierdki w tych szeregach uczniów._ Zwęził oczy przypominając sobie ostatnie wakacje, gdzie odbyła się Ostatnia Bitwa i ten idiota "Wybraniec" w końcu pokonał Czarnego Pana. Teraz będzie musiał się z nim użerać ostatni rok, ale jednak i tak miał dość słuchania, co by nie było, to Potter jest najwspanialszy. Znów męczarnia z trójką gryfonów, która doprowadzała go na skraj załamania nerwowego. Chociaż Granger była przeważnie dobra ze wszystkich przedmiotów i miała wiedzę książkową, to i tak miał dość jej podniesionej cały czas ręki i miny Ja-Wiem-To-Wszystko.. Najgorsi i tak zawsze pozostawali Potter i Wesley. _Idioci._  
Severus Snape postrach Hogwartu podniósł głowę i spoglądał w drzwi kiedy rozległo się pukanie. Nie przepadał za niezapowiedzianymi wizytami. Może to uraz po życiu jakie prowadził jak szpieg, ale większe prawdopodobieństwo było, że był samotnikiem i nie lubił towarzystwa gości, o których nie miał pojęcia, że przyjdą.

\- Wejść. - mruknął pod nosem, choć głosem ociekającym jadem.  
\- Witaj Severusie. - McGonagall opiekunka Gryffindoru weszła do jego gabinetu. Spoglądał na nią uważnie z pod przymrużonych powiek. Byłą jedyną oprócz Dumbledore'a osobą, którą akceptował Snape i przede wszystkim szanował. Oczywiście nie zmieniało to go uszczypliwości i ulubionej między nimi rywalizacji między domami.  
\- Co cię do mnie sprowadza? - zamknął szafkę, w której schował pergaminy. Po chwili położył dłonie na blacie biurka i wpatrywał się uważnym spojrzeniem w Minerwę.  
\- Chciałam cię poinformować, że do naszej szkoły dojdzie nowa uczennica, Severusie. - usiadła na przeciw niego nawet nie pytając się czy może. Mistrz Eliksirów uniósł jedną brew.  
\- Wiadomo, że przybędą nowi uczniowie. - uśmiechnął się z pogardą.  
\- Nie chodzi mi o pierwszorocznych.  
\- Doprawdy? A już myślałem. - oparł się wygodniej o krzesło.  
\- Będzie to uczennica ostatniej klasy.  
\- Przynajmniej długo tu nie zabawi. - McGonagall zacisnęła dłonie na swoich kolanach, co nie umknęło Severusowi, który zauważył spiętą pozycję swojej koleżanki z pracy. Uśmiechnął się z satysfakcją, uwielbiał ją denerwować na każdym kroku. - Następne dziecko rozpieszczone przez rodziców?  
\- To nie jest zwykłe dziecko. To córka O'Conellów. - Snape wpatrywał się w nią w osłupieniu, ale nie pokazywał tego po sobie.

O'Conellowie jeden z potężniejszych rodów w świecie czarodziejów. Pamiętał dobrze jak było głośno, gdy jedyny syn Gerarda O'Conella poślubił zwykłą dziewczynę, która okazała się tylko mugolem. Każda czarownica czystej krwi, pragnęła zostać jego żoną, a on zakochał się w zwykłej dziewczynie.

\- Dlaczego przychodzisz do mnie z tą wiadomością? - patrzył na nią zimnym wzrokiem.  
\- Wiesz co spotkało jej rodziców. Co się stało z Luisem i Milandą.

Mężczyzna tylko kiwnął nieznacznie głową.

\- Dziewczyna dużo przeszła, podobno była przy ich śmierci. Ale tego nikt nie wie. - spojrzała na swoje dłonie.

Severus przez chwilę zastanawiał się nad tym. Nie był wtedy przy śmierci O'Conellów. Robił całkiem inne rzeczy na polecenie Voldemorta. Od innych Śmierciożerców owszem usłyszał opowieści co tam się wydarzyło, ale nie przypominał sobie, aby padło kiedykolwiek imię dziewczyny, że akurat wtedy tam była.

\- Severusie, wiem jaki jesteś..  
\- Czyżby? - kąciki ust lekko mu drgnęły zamieniając się w jadowity uśmiech.  
\- Nie chciałabym, abyś sprawiał takie same kłopoty jak z Potterem, Wesley'em czy panną Grenger. - spojrzała na niego wymownie.  
\- Zabierasz mi zabawki? - oburzył się.  
\- Twoja sprawa co zrobisz, ja tylko proszę. - podniosła się z krzesła i kierowała się do wyjścia.  
\- Minerwo - kobieta słysząc stanowczy głos odwróciła się trzymając dłoń na klamce. - Tutaj nie chodzi o to abym mógł się poznęcać jak z Potterem i jego kompanią. - warknął na samo wspomnienie tych idiotów. - Ale jest drugie dno.  
\- Opiekuj się nią, Severusie. Jesteście bardzo do siebie podobni  
\- Hm.. Były Śmierciożerca, który był prawą ręką samego Lorda Voldemorta, który zabił jej rodziców, a ma się opiekować jakąś gówniarą? - oparł mocniej dłonie o biurko i wstał. - Chyba przesadzasz, że jesteśmy podobni. Będąc tak blisko Czarnego Pana, który zabił jej rodziców, jak ona ma mi zaufać.  
\- Ona nic o tobie nie wie, Severusie.  
\- Ale dowie się. Nie jestem niańką, Minierwo. - podniósł głos.  
\- Nie masz wyjścia. - otworzyła drzwi i wyszła.

Mężczyzna stał wpatrując się w zamknięte drzwi i kręcił ze złością głową, zaciskając mocno dłonie, aż pobielały mu knykcie. Byli podobni.. _Jeszcze nikt nie poznał prawdziwego Severusa Snape'a._

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ciężko się pozbierać po śmierci Alana, który był moim ulubionym aktorem i jak słyszałam jego głos, to od razu wiedziałam kto to i ciarki miałam na plecach. Szkoda, że przegrał długą walkę z rakiem. Ten tam na górze zabiera do swojego teatru zbyt dobrych aktorów.

 

 

Samochód zatrzymał się na miejscu parkingowym. Dość szybko O'Conellowie zajechali na dworzec i skierowali się na peron 9 i 3/4. Kufer dziewczyny ciągnął jej dziadek, a ona oglądała się dookoła patrząc na wszystkich uczniów, którzy też mieli zamiar udać się do Hogwartu.

\- Uważaj tam na siebie, kochanie. - babcia Milagros szła obok niej patrząc zatroskanym wzrokiem na mijanych czarodziejów.

\- Ta.. - czarnowłosa włożyła ręce do kieszeni i wzruszyła tylko ramionami. 

Gerard skierował się w stronę pociągu, który właśnie wjechał na stację. Przez moment dziewczyna zesztywniała, gdy nagle blond czupryna tak bardzo znajoma, mignęła jej w tłumie. Pomyślała, że to może być dawny znajomy, ale nigdzie go nie widziała kiedy tylko odwróciła się by rozejrzeć się uważnie. Mogło też jej się przewidzieć.

\- Zanieś swój kufer i przyjdź się pożegnać. - podał jej starszy mężczyzna ciężką walizkę i uśmiechnął się do niej ciepło pomagając wsiąść do pociągu.

\- Dobrze. - skinęła głową i ruszyła przez korytarz i kiedy zauważyła wolny przedział od razu wrzuciła tam swój kufer. Wychodząc z przedziału wpadła na kogoś, ale nie przejęła się tym tylko ruszyła do wyjścia by móc pożegnać się z dziadkami. Nagle usłyszała tak dobrze jej znany głos.

\- Milagros?!

Dziewczyna uniosła brew, jednak nie przewidział się jej żaden inny blondyn na peronie. Odwróciła się i spojrzała w szare oczy chłopaka. 

\- Draco. - szepnęła uśmiechając się.

Podszedł do niej i od razu objął mocno w swoim uścisku.

\- Co tu robisz? - odsunął się po chwili i wpatrywał się w nią zdziwionym wzrokiem jakby to nie ona tutaj przed nim stała, tylko jakiś duch.

\- Jadę do Hogwartu. - skierowała swoje kroki do wyjścia.

\- Niesamowite. Długo się nie widzieliśmy, a ty nic się nie zmieniłaś..

Czarnowłosa dziewczyna uniosła brew spoglądając na swojego dawnego przyjaciela. Kiedy ostatni raz się widzieli wyglądała tak samo, tyle, że bardziej jak młoda dziewczyna, a nie jak młoda kobieta. Jej ciało przybrało tam gdzie powinno. Miała teraz zgrabny tyłek, większe piersi niż ostatnim razem, idealne wcięcie w talii. Chociaż była szczupła to na jej wzrost pasowała jej postura idealnie. Draco od razu pomyślał, że musi nadal koncentrować się na ćwiczeniach i kondycji. Sylwetkę miała wysportowaną, ale nie aż tak bardzo wyrzeźbioną.

\- A ty w końcu wydoroślałeś? - spojrzała na szczupłą sylwetkę wysokiego chłopaka, który szedł obok niej.

Był cholernie przystojny jak na tak młody wiek. Wyraziste rysy twarzy, szare oczy, które swoim spojrzeniem potrafiły zmiękczyć każde nogi dziewczyn. Choć szczupły i wysoki to dobrze zbudowany i miał coś w sobie co dziewczyny uwodziło. Na pewno niebiański uśmiech, który zwalał z nóg. Ale to "coś", kiedy przechodził koło dziewczyn, nie było żadnej, która by się nie odwróciła za nim.

\- Zawsze byłem dorosły. - uśmiechnął się z miną oburzonego dziecka.

Milagros zaśmiała się pod nosem patrząc na niego i wyskoczyła z pociągu. Skierowała swoje kroki od razu do dziadków, którzy stali niedaleko. 

\- Jak twoja matka?

\- Wszystko dobrze, daje sobie radę po śmierci ojca. - wzdrygnął się na słowo "ojca".

Draco Malfoy choć był synem Śmierciożercy, Lucjusza Malfoya, to nie pochwalał żadnych związanych rzeczy z Czarnym Panem. Również jego matka, Narcyza Malfoy nie była za ciemną stroną w wojnie jak i poza, tylko ojciec Dracona do samego końca był oddany swojej spawie i wierzył w czystokrwistych czarodziei, którzy powinni rządzić tym światem magii. Młody Malfoy nienawidził go za to, że był takim ojcem, żałował wielokrotnie, że Lucjusz stał się takim zimnym, cynicznym, oddanym jednej sprawie mężczyzną. A przede wszystkim zimnym dla syna ojcem.

\- A ty? - przystanęła by spojrzeć uważnie na dawnego przyjaciela.

\- Wiesz według mnie to on.. hm.. - chwile się zastanawiał po czym z triumfalnym uśmiechem szturchnął dziewczynę, która wraz z nim odpowiedziała.

\- Zasługiwał na to. - zaczęli się śmiać.

Kiedyś między Milagros, a Draconem była niesamowita więź. Łączyło ich wiele, a na pewno coś więcej niż przyjaźń. Chociaż jego ojciec nie przepadał nigdy za tą dziewczyną, w końcu w jej żyłach płynęła tylko w połowie czysta krew, to jedynie miał szacunek do jej ojca, Luisa. Na Milagros i Milande nawet nie zwracał uwagi. Za to jego syn, Draco nie przejmował się zakazami ojca i spotykał się z O'Conell. Chociaż Milagros dobrze wiedziała kim jest ojciec młodego Malfoy'a to poznając go tak dobrze i widząc, że nie ma nic wspólnego ze Śmierciożercami i Voldemortem, zaufała Draco i zaprzyjaźniła się z nim. Lucjusz starał się naprostować swojego syna wieloma klątwami i innymi torturami, aby przystąpił do Czarnego Pana, ale blondyn nie miał takiego zamiaru i za każdym razem odpowiadał, że nie zrobi tego. Prędzej umrze niż zostanie podwładnym Voldemorta. Został wydziedziczony z domu i skazany na śmierć jeśli kiedykolwiek stanie na drodze starszego Malfoy'a. Dracon wraz z matką wyprowadzili się i wprowadzili się do rodziców Narcyzy, którzy również nie byli za Czarnym Panem. Wtedy Milagros poznała rodzinę Malfoy, w końcu mieszkali blisko jej ciotki, do której jeździła z matką.

Nie miała pojęcia jak nazwać to co ich łączyło, na początku była to przyjaźń, później fascynacja i pożądanie. Miłość? Może i też by się w coś poważniejszego przemieniło to wszystko, gdyby mieli możliwość czasową. Powoli, zapoznawaliby się i może teraz byliby dawno po zaręczynach. Ale dwa lata temu wszystko się zakończyło, ostatni raz widzieli się na pogrzebie jej rodziców.

\- Co u ciebie? - zapytał patrząc na nią kątem oka.

\- Radzę sobie. Nadal jestem zimna i cyniczna. - uśmiechnęła się do niego ironicznie.

\- Nadal zła i wredna?

\- Tak jakoś nie mogę się zmienić. - wzruszyła ramionami.

\- Słyszałem, że.. - zawahał się zwalniając kroku, ale kiedy tylko zobaczył starszą kobietę przyspieszył kroku. - Że od śmierci rodziców bardziej.

Znieruchomiała na moment i uważnym wzrokiem wpatrywała się w profil młodego mężczyzny. Dziewczyna nie miała pojęcia, że od tych dwóch lat, chociaż nie widziała się z Malfoyami to jej dziadkowie utrzymywali korespondencję z Narcyzą.

\- Cóż, moja wredna natura i wrogość do ludzi nigdy tak łatwo nie przejdzie.

Zatrzymali się na chwilę i wpatrywali się na siebie krytycznym spojrzeniem. Milagros zwęziła oczy czekając na jakieś kazanie od strony dawnego przyjaciela, ale nic nie nadeszło, gdy ciszę przerwała Maria O'Conell. 

\- Draconie Malfoy'u ale ty wyrosłeś! - czarnowłosa przewróciła tylko oczami słysząc głos babci.

\- Miło mi panią widzieć, pani O'Conell. A gdzie pan O'Conell?

\- Właśnie idzie. - odwrócili się wszyscy w stronę mężczyzny, który podszedł do ich małej grupki.

\- Dzień dobry. - uścisnęli sobie dłoń.

\- Witaj Draconie, co u mamy? - zapytał.

\- Dziękuję, dobrze. - uśmiechnął się szeroko.

Na peronie rozległ się nagle gwizd pociągu obwieszczający, że za 10 minut będzie odjazd.

\- Na nas już pora. - blondyn spojrzał na dziewczynę.

Skinęła tylko głową i wpadła w ramiona dziadka żegnając się z nim z nikłym uśmieszkiem na ustach. Skinęła głową babci, która pociągnęła ją w swoje ramiona i mówiąc jej do ucha, aby się zachowywała puściła by uścisnąć dłoń chłopaka i ucałować go w dwa policzki. Weszli obydwoje do pociągu.

\- Może usiądziesz z nami? - zaproponował dziewczynie wskazując przedział parę kroków dalej.

\- Może. - dała mu kukśtańca w bok.

\- Brakowało mi ciebie, Milagros.

Dziewczyna spojrzała na młodego ślizgona, który niebezpiecznie zbliżył się do niej. Wpatrywała się w jego zniewalające szare, a może i błękitne oczy, nigdy nie mogła odgadnąć jaki mają prawdziwy kolor. W końcu wstrzymując oddech odsunęła się jednym krokiem do tyłu. Chociaż Draco był dla niej bardzo bliską osobą, jak nie najbliższą teraz w tym momencie, nie chciała, aby przez nią w tym momencie cierpiał. Wiedziała dobrze, że nic z tego nie będzie, samotność przypadła jej do gustu.

\- Draco, to co było.. - odezwała się cicho.

\- Wiem. - poklepał ją po ramieniu i serdecznie się uśmiechnął. - Ale przyjaciółmi przecież nadal jesteśmy?

\- Nawet jak trafię do Gryffindoru?

\- Takiej opcji nie ma. - machnął dłońmi do góry i pokręcił głową. - Jeśli tam trafisz to cię zabiję.

\- Dobrze wiedzieć. - zaśmiała się cicho. - Wezmę tylko kufer i zaraz do was dołączę.

Kiwnął jej tylko głową i odwrócił się by zaraz zniknąć w swoim przedziale, gdzie miał siedzieć. Wpatrywała się w jego plecy dopóki nie wszedł do przedziału. Odetchnęła głęboko i oparła się ścianę w pociągu na korytarzu. Przetarła dłonią twarz i uniosła oczy do góry. Musiała się pilnować, aby nie dawać blondynowi żadnej nadziej. Teraz miała inne życie i wcale nie chciała go zmieniać. Przyzwyczaiła się do samotności, a po drugie nie znalazła nikogo intrygującego, kto samym spojrzeniem potrafiłby wzbudzić u niej skrajne uczucia. Stała się zimna, cyniczna, gorzka i bez serca. Nie chciała aby Dracon został zraniony przez nią. Nie chciała tracić przyjaciela. Odkąd jej rodzice zginęli oddalała się od każdego i nie miała zamiaru teraz będąc w nowej szkole cokolwiek zmieniać. Zamknęła oczy i biorąc głęboki oddech otworzyła przedział, w którym był jej kufer z rzeczami. Ale przedział był zajęty, nawet nie podejrzewała, że od razu spotka osobę o zielonych oczach, która właśnie wpatrywała się w nią z poważnym wyrazem twarzy.

\- Cześć! - czarnowłosy chłopak uśmiechnął się do dziewczyny.

Oprócz niego w przedziale siedziały trzy dziewczyny i jeszcze jeden chłopak. Obok chłopaka w okularach i z małą blizną na czole, siedziała niska rudowłosa dziewczyna, która patrząc na Milagros złapała ciemnowłosego za dłoń jakby obawiała się, że dziewczyna będzie zaczepiać jej chłopaka. na ten gest O'Conell tylko prychnęła cicho pod nosem. Na przeciw rudowłosej siedziała brązowowłosa dziewczyna o takich samych oczach jak kolor jej włosów. Trzymała w dłoni książkę do transmutacji. Obok niej siedziała po jednej stronie blondynka o prostych długich włosach, a po drugiej stronie taki sam rudzielec jak ta młoda dziewczyna koło chłopaka, który siedział pod oknem przedziału.

\- Jesteś nową uczennicą? - odezwała się blondynka w stronę O'Conell.

\- Na to wygląda. - odparła sięgając po kufer.

\- Jestem Luna. - uśmiechnąłem się do niej blondynka.

\- Fajnie. - skinęła jej głową i chciała już wychodzić kiedy do przedziału wpadł chłopak i ją potrącił tak, że runęła prosto na podłogę wraz z nim.

\- Przepraszam. - bąknął pod nosem.

\- Mógłbyś uważać! - warknęła wstając i otrząsając się z kurzu.

\- Neville co tak długo? - rudy chłopak spojrzał na przyjaciela i machnął mu dłonią, aby usiadł na przeciw, gdzie było wolne miejsce koło jego siostry.

\- Zgubiłem się. - wydąsał cicho.

Milagros roześmiała się na to stwierdzenie i prychnęła nie mogąc uwierzyć, że można być takim skończonym kretynem, aby zgubić się w pociągu. Złapała za swój kufer i odsunęła drzwi.

\- Może zostaniesz z nami, zmieścimy się wszyscy. - uśmiechnęła się do niej przyjaźnie ruda.

\- Nie wydaje mi się.

\- A może jednak. - odparła brązowowłosa podnosząc się z miejsca. - Jestem Hermiona Grenger, a to jest.. - wskazała na czarnowłosego chłopaka w okularach.

\- Tak, tak wiem. Harry Potter, Chłopiec-Który-Przeżył. - przeniosła wzrok na rudzielca. - Ronald Wesley. Hm, Drużyna Marzeń. - skakała wzrokiem od jednej do drugiej osoby z przenikliwym wyrazem twarzy wpatrując się w nich.

Za to grupka przyjaciół siedząca w przedziale oniemieli i wpatrywali się w nią nie wiedząc co powiedzieć. Nawet nikt nie poczuł, że jakiś czs temu pociąg w końcu ruszył ze stacji kierując się w stronę Hogwartu. Uśmiechnęła się cyniczne i odwróciła się wychodząc z ich przydziału.

\- Kto to? - ogłupiały Ron nadal wpatrywał się z otwartymi ustami i szeroko otwartymi oczami w drzwi, przez które przed chwilą wyszła młoda czarownica.

\- Milagros O'Conell. - Luna bez ceregieli wyciągnęła gazetę i zabrała się za jej czytanie.

\- Ta O'Conell? - Hermiona z zaskoczeniem wpatrywała się w przyjaciółkę, która nawet nie zwracała na innych w przedziale tylko czytała "Żonglera".

\- No tak, a jest inna Milagros O'Conell? - zapytała przekręcając głowę nad gazetą i mrużąc oczy.

\- Słyszałem co się stało z jej rodzicami. - szepnął Neville.

Wszyscy zwrócili się w stronę jego oprócz chłopaka, który siedział przy oknie i wpatrywał się w mijający krajobraz za szybą pociągu. Zaczynał już zapadać zmierzch. Na dworze nie było widać już promieni słonecznych, chociaż nie było jeszcze ciemno.

\- Przeżyła to samo co ja, tylko można powiedzieć, że gorzej. - westchnął Harry.

\- Nie rozumiem. - spojrzał na niego rudzielec marszcząc brwi.

\- Voldemort zabił jej rodziców na jej oczach. Ja byłem mały nie pamiętam zbyt wiele. Pamiętam zielony błysk i krzyk kobiety, mojej mamy. - nie odrywał wzroku od szyby kiedy mówił to cichym głosem.

Rudowłosa dziewczyna, która siedziała obok niego ścisnęła mocniej jego dłoń, którą trzymała w swojej małej. Chłopak odwrócił się w jej stronę i uśmiechnął się ciepło. Chciał jej tym pokazać, że nie przeżywa, że tak jak kiedyś już oswoił się z myślą, iż jest sam na tym świecie nie mając rodziny.

\- Podobno to tylko pogłoski, że tam była. - stwierdził Neville.

\- Nie wiem czy to prawda, ale tak jak Harry mówi. Prawdopodobnie tam była i widziała jak Sami-Wiecie-Kto zabija jej rodziców z zimną krwią. - Luna nadal czytała swoją gazetę i nie zwróciła najmniejszej uwagi, że dwie pozostałe dziewczyny wzdrygnęły się na ostatnie słowa.

\- Dlatego jest taka niemiła? - spytała rudowłosa. 

\- Pewnie to jeden z czynników. - odpowiedziała Hermiona. 

\- A ja taki nie byłem po śmierci Syriusza? - spojrzał wymownie na resztę okularnik. Dobrze pamiętał jaki był dla wszystkich niemiły i wręcz tylko jak ktoś odzywał się o jego ojcu chrzestnym wpadał w furię i miał ochotę wszystko dookoła roznieść. Podejrzewał, że dziewczyna odczuwała to samo. Nikt nie zrozumie tego co oni przeszli, dopóki sami nie stracą bliską osobą. 

\- Ale to co innego Harry. - opadła na oparcie Hermiona. 

\- Nie, to jest to samo. Walczyłem cały czas ze sobą, ona pewnie też. I robiłem przytyki każdemu na kim mi zależało. 

\- Ja ją usprawiedliwiam za zachowanie. - odpowiedziała Luna odkładając gazetę i patrząc na swoich przyjaciół. 

\- Poniosła klęskę jak większość na tej wojnie. Straciła rodziców jak nie jedno z nas. - odpowiedział Neville, który chował swoją ropuchę do kieszeni, która cały czas z niej wychodziła. Hermiona uśmiechnęła się patrząc na przyjaciela. Wydoroślał od Ostatniej Bitwy i naprawdę musiała przyznać, że może i nadal trząsł się i był "ciapowaty", ale zaczynał mówić z głową i z sensem. Jednak wojna wiele zmieniła w ludziach. 

\- Ja też ją usprawiedliwiam, pewnie po czasie poprawi się i otworzy na wszystko. A wy? - zapytała brązowowłosa. 

\- My też! - powiedziała reszta i zajęli się rozmową na temat wakacji, kto co robił, czego się dowiedział, albo co się wydarzyło zabawnego w tym okresie. 

W innym przedziale siedziały tylko cztery osoby. Czarnowłosa dziewczyna niebyła zachwycona znajomymi Dracona, ale nie mogła nic na to poradzić, w końcu są ślizgonami. Miała inne wrażenie na temat ślizgonów, ale dziewczyna, która na nią patrzyła z pod byka nie spodobało się Milagros, coś czuła, że będzie miała z nią wiele problemów przez ten rok. Tak samo wkurzył ją dobry przyjaciel Malfoy'a Zambini, który bardzo wymownie na nią patrzył jakby chciał ją "przelecieć" tu i teraz. Kiedy temat zszedł na innych uczniów i zatrzymał się na Świętej Trójcy Milagros wycelowała różdżką w Zambiniego i znokautowała go jak powiedział "szlama" na Granger. Ogólnie nie zareagowałaby, w końcu nie jest żadną znajomą Panny-Która-Wie-Wszystko, ale nie cierpiała tego określenia. Wzbudzał w niej wstręt od razu do osób, które to używały. Tak właśnie jak dziś Blaise. 

\- Zambini wstawaj! - krzyknął Draco na chłopaka, który masował ręką głowę. Po chwili podniósł się i otrzepał z niewidzialnego kurzu.

\- Ostra jesteś. - warknął cicho. 

\- Nie masz pojęcia, bo nie próbowałeś. - spojrzała na niego wymownie i zacisnęła mocniej palce na różdżce. Obserwowała go uważnie kiedy siadał na swoim miejscu. Dziewczyna musiała przyznać, że był nawet przystojny. Wysoki ciemnoskóry o dużych piwnych oczach i bardzo przyjemnym uśmiechu jeśli tylko chciał, aby taki się pojawił na jego twarzy. 

\- Spokojnie kochanie. Nie chciałem być nie miły. 

\- Dobrze dla ciebie. - schowała różdżkę do kieszeni szaty, ale nadal trzymała na niej swoją rękę w pogotowiu. 

\- Następnym razem uważaj co mówisz Blaise. Ja również nie jestem za takim zwrotami. 

\- Ciebie? - spojrzał zaskoczony w niebieskie oczy chłopaka, tak jak i dziewczyna, która udawała, że nie zważa na to co się dzieje dookoła. 

\- Oczywiście, że mnie. Nigdy nie byłem za ideami swojego ojca i dobrze o tym wiesz. - warknął dając do zrozumienia, że koniec tematu. Pociąg nagle się zatrzymał i Draco podniósł się otwierając drzwi Milagros i przepuszczając ją w przejściu wyszedł za nią nie patrząc na swoich znajomych. Mijali właśnie Drużynę Marzeń z ich kompanią i zaczęli się śmiać, gdy usłyszeli głos Rona.

\- Ona kumpluje się z Malfoy'em?

Szli ramię w ramię w stronę powozów i kiedy tylko podeszli bliżej wsiedli do środka, a za nimi Pansy Parkinson i Blaise Zambini. 

\- Stresujesz się wyborem domu? - Draco spojrzał na nią z błyskiem w oku. 

\- Co będzie to będzie. Lecz wolałabym trafić do Slytherinu. - było można usłyszeć prychnięcie dziewczyny, która patrzyła przez okno powozu i kręciła z niedowierzaniem głową. Ale nikt na to nie zwracał jakiejkolwiek uwagi. Milagros oparła się wygodnie o ramię chłopaka i przymknęła oczy delektując się stukotem kół o powierzchnię. 

\- I tak nadal będę twoim przyjacielem, obojętnie gdzie trafisz. 

\- Dzięki Draconie, wielki panie i władco. - uśmiechnęła się szeroko. 

\- Bez przesady. - zaczęli się razem śmiać głośno. Blaise dołączył się do nich i Milagros coś czuła, że ten chłopak nie jest jeszcze na straconej pozycji. Ale wiedziała, że będą się przedrzeźniać przez ten rok. 

Po kilkunastu minutach powóz w końcu się zatrzymał i wyszli w czwórkę z niego rozglądając się dookoła. Milagros zatrzymała się i wpatrywała z wielkimi oczami w zamek, który był przed nią. Czytała i słyszała o Hogwarcie, ale nigdy nie miała możliwości ujrzenia go na żywo, aż do teraz. Wzniosła do góry wysoko głowę, aby móc spojrzeć na jedną z wież i kręciła z niedowierzaniem głową. Nie spodziewała się tego. Nie aż takiego zamku. 

\- Robi wrażenie. - blondyn stanął za nią i szepnął jej do ucha. Po chwili podszedł do drzwi i otworzył je by gestem ręki zaprosić ją do środka. Kierowali się do Wielkiej Sali, lecz drogę zagrodziła im starsza czarownica. Miała na sobie długą szatę z akcentami czerwonymi. Milagros od razu wyłapała broszkę z godłem Gryffindoru, a na głowie miała czarną tiarę.

\- Panna O'Conell? - zapytała i kiedy dziewczyna skinęła głową również starsza czarownica zrobiła to samo. - Jestem Minerwa McGonagall. 

\- Dyrektorka szkoły. - dokończyła za nią dziewczyna. 

\- Zobaczymy się później. - puścił oko blondyn i skinięciem głowy dyrektorce skierował się do Wielkiej Sali. 

\- Proszę za mną. - Minerwa skierowała się w całkowicie innym kierunku niż uczniowie, a Milagros chcąc nie chcąc poszła za nią. Podejrzewając, że pewnie będzie przydzielana do jednego z czterech domów w Hogwarcie. 

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

Dwie kobiety weszły do małego pomieszczenia, które było oświetlone tylko przez kilkanaście świeczek lewitujących pod sufitem. Na środku pokoju stał owalny stół, a na nim leżała Tiara Przydziału. Młoda dziewczyna rozejrzała się dookoła przyglądając się każdemu z nauczycieli znajdującemu się oprócz niej i dyrektorki w tym pomieszczeniu. Mały profesorek z okularami na nosie uśmiechał się do niej krzepiąco i kiwał się na piętach trzymając dłoń w kieszeni fraka. Dość tęga kobieta w zielonych szatach, która miała dłonie delikatnie pobrudzone ziemią przypatrywała się Milagros ze słodkim uśmiechem, co od razu wydawało się jej zbyt słodkie. Wolała powściągliwość w emocjach, dlatego sama przybierała często maskę. Nie zauważyła w cieniu schowanej postaci, która opierała się o regał z książkami i bacznie jej się przyglądała odkąd tutaj weszła. Severus Snape, Mistrz Eliksirów kiedy przemierzał korytarze Hogwartu usłyszał wielokrotnie, że jakaś ładna dziewczyna przybyła do szkoły. Musiał sam przyznać, że dziewczyna choć zbyt blada, była bardzo ładną młodą niewiastą, która mogła się pochwalić swoim ciałem. _Zachowuje się jak zboczeniec -_ pomyślał.

\- To jest panna O'Conell. - odezwała się Minerwa, która spojrzała na każdego z nauczycieli, którzy tutaj byli w pomieszczeniu.

Milagros wyprostowała się widząc, że jakiś duch zbliża się do niej. Przez chwilę nie miała pojęcia kto to jest, ale kiedy się zbliżył od razu go poznała. Pamiętała dobrze jak wielokrotnie mężczyzna odwiedzał jej rodziców i dziadków. Znała go bardzo dobrze. Uniosła brew do góry w zdziwieniu, bo nie miała pojęcia, że ten czarodziej nie żyje. Nie sądziła, że zginął w bitwie i teraz snuje się jako duch po szkole.

\- Witam. - uśmiechnął się do niej ciepło.

\- Miło mi pana widzieć, panie Dumbledore. - skinęła głową i kącikami ust uśmiechnęła się. Obserwowali się prze kilka chwil, Milagros czuła jak były dyrektor szkoły uważnie jej się przyglądał, jakby chciał coś z niej wyczytać, coś odnaleźć. Lekko się speszyła, ale nie dała sobie tego po sobie poznać. Była pewna, że gdyby żył teraz zaświeciły by mu się oczy nieznanym dla niej blaskiem, w końcu się odezwał.

\- Jak się miewasz moje dziecko?

Czarnowłosa bardzo lubiła tego dziadka jak go nazywała, gdy była małą dziewczynką, zawsze oddawał jej całą paczkę dropsów i szedł do gabinetu z jej ojcem lub dziadkiem, zależne w którym domu aktualnie się znajdowali. Kiedy wychodził zawsze głaskał ją po głowie mówiąc "będzie z ciebie wyjątkowa czarownica", i znikał. Od śmierci rodziców nie widziała go, a może i pojawiał się w domu O'Conellów, ale nigdy go nie spotkała.

\- Bywało lepiej. - pogrzebała w kieszeni spodni i wyciągnęła paczkę cukierków. - Może dropsa. - uniosła niewinnie brwi i uśmiechnęła się szeroko do mężczyzny.

Dyrektor roześmiał się serdecznie na te słowa i kręcił głową. Mężczyzna schowany w cieniu również pokręcił głową i gdyby mógł to zaklął by, aby się pospieszyli w końcu nie mają całego dnia by tu sterczeć, ale siedział cicho. Jeszcze jego cierpliwość nie była na wykończeniu.

\- Albusie możemy? - również zniecierpliwiona Minerwa spojrzała na dwójkę przed nią i wskazała dłonią na Tiarę.

\- Tak oczywiście, wybacz Minerwo.

\- Panno O'Conell teraz zostanie pani przydzielona do jednego z czterech domów. Nie chcemy zakłócać uczty, a po drugie pierwszoroczni mają zaszczyt przed ucztą jak co roku zostać przydzieleni przed wszystkimi.

Czarnowłosa skinęła tylko głową rozumiejąc dokładnie co przekazuje jej dyrektorka i podeszła do stołu, gdzie znajdowała się Tiara. Wydawało jej się, że kątem oka zauważyła w cieniu pomieszczenia jakiś ruch, ale nie przyglądała się zbytnio, gdyż McGonagall wzięła kapelusz w dłoń i zaraz miała założyć dziewczynie na głowę.

\- Panno O'Co..

\- Niech pani przestanie z tą O'Conell i panną. Mam imię, Milagros. - pokręciła zirytowana młoda czarownica głową, wpatrując się w kobietę. Nie lubiła jak każdy zwracał się do niej po nazwisku. Każdy spojrzał na nią zaskoczony, a Minerwa otworzyła usta i przez chwilę nie wiedziała co ma powiedzieć. _Wygląda jakby ją z wody wyciągnęli -_ Severus nie omieszkał w swojej głowie od komentarza na to co miał przed oczami.

\- Tak więc.. Milagros, włożę ci teraz na głowę Tiarę.

Dziewczyna wyprostowała się i przymknęła oczy czekając aż jej głowę dotknie Tiara. Snape zrobił dwa kroki bliżej wpatrując się uważnie w dziewczynę czekając na werdykt. Był bardzo ciekawy, do którego domu trafi. Po jej zachowaniu i po postawie podejrzewał, że może trafić do jego domu, ale wszystko mogło się wydarzyć.

\- Chwila prawdy. - szepnęła czarnowłosa czując jak Tiara opada na jej głowę.

\- Hm..Cóż.. Wielki upór i odwaga, to na pewno.. - zaczęła. - Inteligencji ci nie brakuje, talentu również, ale... Ale jest coś co mnie nie pokoi... - zamyśliła się przez moment. - Dobrze, niech będzie... Gryffindor!

\- Co?! - Milagros zaskoczona wyborem Tiary złapała za nią i zrzuciła ze swojej głowy, rzucając ją na stół i patrząc na nią jakby była jakąś sklątką tylnowybuchową.

Wszyscy nauczyciele wpatrywali się w nią uważnie i w zaskoczeniu, oprócz Mistrza Eliksirów, który pod swoją maską obojętności nie wyrażał nic. Ale musiał przyznać, że odkąd uczy w Hogwarcie pierwszy raz widział takie zachowanie i niezadowolenie z wyboru domu.

\- Nie podoba ci się wybór? - zapytał mały profesor dziewczynę.

\- Oczywiście, że nie.

\- To gdzie chciałabyś trafić. - zapytała McGonagall.

Dziewczyna wpatrywała się we wszystkich jak na idiotów. Przecież dla niej to było logiczne jaki tutaj jest najlepszy dom i miał swoją renomę na cały magiczny świat. I nie chodziło oto, że to ciemniejsza strona trafiała do tego domu, ale słyszała o nim i czytała, że od wielu lat uczniowie byli zadowoleni z Opiekuna Domu jak i całości.

\- Oczywiście, że do Slytherinu. - wzruszyła ramionami jakby to było oczywiste na pierwszy rzut oka.

Snape wyprostował się i dobrze, że był w cieniu, bo przez chwilę można było zobaczyć na jego twarzy zaskoczenie, nie spodziewał się, że dziewczyna do jego domu chciała by trafić. Chociaż po jej zachowaniu, typowo ślizgońskim pasuje tam idealnie. Duch Dumbledora zatrzymał się obok McGonagall i razem z nią wpatrywali się w dziewczynę.

\- Kto wyszedł na ludzi z Gryffindoru? - zapytała rozglądając się dookoła czekając na odpowiedź. Mistrz Eliksirów skinął głową, zastanawiał się od wielu lat o tym również.

\- Ja byłam w Gryffindorze. - odezwała się obecna dyrektorka dumnym głosem. Dumbledore uśmiechnął się do niej i sam się odezwał. - Ja również.

- I o tym właśnie mówię. - przewróciła oczami i usłyszała za swoimi plecami kaszel, jakby ktoś powstrzymywał się od śmiechu.

Odwróciła się i wtedy właśnie spojrzała na mężczyznę, który stał na granicy światła z cieniem. Zwęziła oczy przyglądając się mu uważnie. Kiedy się uspokoił i wyprostował ich spojrzenia się skrzyżowały. Czuła dziwny dreszcz na całym ciele. Nie dała oczywiście po sobie poznać, jej twarz wykazywała tylko minę zdziwienia i nic więcej, maska nadal założona. Severus Snape również poczuł coś dziwnego, ale nie dał po sobie poznać. Chciał spróbować wejść do jej myśli, ale powstrzymała go. Oczywiście zaskoczyło to jego i ją samą. Ktoś chciał wkraść się do jej umysłu, na szczęście jej ojciec uczył ją oklumencji i legilimencji, więc wiedziała jak zablokować przeciwnika lub podstawiać mu wymyślone obrazy. Zaś Mistrz Eliksirów zdziwił się, że tak młoda dziewczyna potrafi tak zaawansowaną magię. Wpatrywali się w siebie przez kilka chwil, dopóki Minerwa nie chrząknęła i spojrzała na czarnowłosą.

\- Niech będzie ten Gryffindor. - odwróciła się tyłem do mężczyzny i spojrzała uważnie na kobietę, nie zważała na to, że duch spoglądał z pod okularów na nią i na czarodzieja za nią bardzo intensywnym wzrokiem.

\- Nie będziesz żałować. - odezwał się Dumbledore przybierając ponownie swój uśmiech na ustach. Skinął jej głową i przeleciał obok przechodząc przez ścianę. Nawet nie zauważyła kiedy w pomieszczeniu została sama z dyrektorką i tym mężczyzną, który chciał się jej wkraść do umysłu, albo jej się tylko wydawało.

\- Milagros, chodź zaprowadzę cię do Wielkiej Sali. - podeszła do niej bliżej McGonagall. Dziewczyna cofnęła się o dwa kroki od niej i wzniosła dłonie do góry w obronnym geście.

\- Nie trzeba, poradzę sobie.

Skinęła głową i odwróciła się kierując w stronę drzwi by wyjść z pomieszczenia. Spojrzała w lewo by móc przyjrzeć się jeszcze raz mężczyźnie i zwężając oczy mogła zobaczyć, że mężczyzna stojący pomiędzy światłem, a cieniem był wysoki, o orlim haczykowatym nosie, długich do ramion czarnych włosach i ciemnych oczach jak otchłań, wąskie usta, które wydawały się jakby były jedną kreską. Prawdopodobnie miał na sobie ciemne szaty, ale nie mogła tego stwierdzić, gdyż światło ledwo padało na jego resztę ciała oprócz twarzy. W końcu odwróciła od niego wzrok i wyszła na zewnątrz zostawiając dwójkę czarodziei.

Minerwa odetchnęła i oparła się o stół spoglądając w miejsce, gdzie przed chwilą jeszcze była dziewczyna.

\- I co powiesz o niej? - odezwała się podnosząc wzrok na mężczyznę.

\- Cóż.. - machnął dłonią w nieznanym kierunku. - 170 cm wzrostu, około 55 kg wagi, prawo ręczna.. - Minerwa przewróciła oczami, a Severus uśmiechnął się jadowicie. - Ciekawy przypadek.

\- Myślisz, że coś z niej będzie?

\- A co ma być? - odwrócił się w jej stronę patrząc na nią uważnie. - Kości dla psa? - spoglądał na nią w wyrazie "daj mi spokój kobieto".

\- Severusie! 

Mężczyzna złapał się za czubek nosa by po chwili wyprostować się i poprawić swoje mankiety i zwęził oczy by przez chwilę zastanowić się nad odpowiedzią, aby dyrektorka była usatysfakcjonowana i nie męczyła go więcej. 

\- Ciężki orzech do zgryzienia, ale wydaje mi się, że jeszcze nie jest za późno i będzie dobrą czarownicą. Chyba, że okaże się takim samym półgłówkiem jak trójka gryfonów, to Hogwart w końcu zakończy swój żywot w tym roku.

McGonagall miała ochotę nawrzeszczeć na Opiekuna Slytherinu, ale darowała sobie, to co chciała usłyszała, a wiedziała, że od tego mężczyzny usłyszeć jakikolwiek komplement jest darem Merlina. Najważniejsze, że dziewczyna choć zagubiona ma szansę wyjść na prostą i nie będzie zagłębiać się tam gdzie nie powinna.

\- Dobrze, dobrze. Martwię się o nią. - westchnęła cicho.

\- A o kogo nie. - warknął Mistrz Eliksirów próbując nie przewrócić oczami. - Po krótkiej obserwacji mogę stwierdzić, że jest doroślejsza od twoich trzech maskotek.

Kobieta odepchnęła się od stołu i wyprostowała mierząc wzrokiem Snape'a, który nawet nie przejmował się tym spojrzeniem, nawet nie drgnął. Nie należał do tych idiotów, którzy bali się wszystkiego co tylko przypominało wzrok bazyliszka.

\- Poradzi sobie. - westchnął i wskazał dłonią drzwi. - A teraz chodźmy, w końcu uczta nie rozpocznie się bez dyrektorki.

\- Tak, tak racja.

Dwójka nauczycieli wyszła w końcu z małego pomieszczenia i weszli bocznymi drzwiami dla nauczycieli do Wielkiej Sali. Severus od razu spostrzegł, że dziewczyna siedzi już u stołu Gryffindoru i to jeszcze obok Świętej Trójcy i ich znajomych. Usiadł na swoim miejscu obok Lupina i Minerwy i spoglądał od czasu do czasu na wszystkie stoły domów.

\- Więc jesteś w Gryffindorze. - odezwała się do nowej dziewczyny Ginny uśmiechając się i przytulając się do okularnika.

\- Na to wygląda. - stwierdziła czarnowłosa.

\- Cieszę się, będziemy mogli się wszyscy lepiej poznać. - wyszczerzyła się Hermiona do dziewczyny nakładając sobie udko z kurczaka.

\- Rewelacja naprawdę. - wymusiła uśmiech i rozejrzała się dookoła. - Długo trwa kolacja?

\- To zależy. - wzruszył ramionami Ron.

\- Świetnie. - rzuciła widelec na talerz i podparła się dłońmi obserwując całą salę uważnie.

Reszta tylko wzruszyła ramionami i wdali się sami w dyskusje. Dziewczyna spoglądała na każdy stół. Kiedy zauważyła Malfoya uśmiechnęła się do niego kiedy pomachał do niej. Nie umknął ten gest Mistrzowi Eliksirów, który uniósł tylko brew i zastanawiał się skąd ta dwójka się zna, bo widać było, że znają się bardzo dobrze. Musiał skończyć swoje rozmyślania, bo wyrwała go Minerwa mową na temat nowych planów. W tym momencie dziewczyna zaczęła się przyglądać każdemu nauczycielowi, który siedział przy stole. Od razu poznała tego małego nauczyciela, który wydawał się jej zabawny. Nie wiedziała czego uczył, ale zrobił na niej pozytywne wrażenie, może dlatego, że wcale się nie odzywał. Był to nie kto inny jak profesor Filius Flitwick, uczył Zaklęć i Uroków. Kolejna była kobieta, która również tam była. Podejrzewała, że musiała mieć coś związane z Zielarstwem, gdyż miała pobrudzone dłonie ziemią i przede wszystkim pachniała ziołami. Koło niej siedział bardzo duży mężczyzna, musiał być powiązany z olbrzymami. Na pierwszy rzut oka jak go obserwowała i widziała jak jego rękaw macza się w zupie, podejrzewała, że czarodziej ma swój sposób bycia. I każdy kto znał Hagrida wiedział, że tak właśnie jest. Następny był mężczyzna wychudzony, o kilku bliznach na twarzy, wydawał się czymś rozbawiony co mówiła dyrektorka, ale to mężczyzna obok niego zainteresował dziewczynę. Teraz mogła mu się bardziej przyjrzeć. Blada cera, ciemne wyglądające jak tłuste włosy. Jego mina mówiła, jakby nie chciał tutaj być i przede wszystkim ile jeszcze musi znajdować się w tej sali. Uśmiechnęła się mimowolnie i odwróciła się do ludzi siedzących przy stole.

\- Kto to jest? - wskazała głową na Snape'a. Wszyscy zaskoczeni spojrzeli na nią, nie spodziewając się, że w ogóle przez całą ucztę dziewczyna się odezwie.

\- Severus Snape, opiekun Slytherinu, Mistrz Eliksirów, uczy eliksirów w Hogwarcie. - odezwała się Hermiona.

\- Tłustowłosy dupek, chamski, arogancki, wredny stary nietoperz. - rudzielec skrzywił się patrząc na mężczyznę.

\- Ron! Gdyby nie on, ta wojna całkowicie inaczej by się zakończyła. - uderzyła w głowę brązowowłosa chłopaka.

\- Snape, opiekun Slytherinu. - zamyśliła się Milagros spoglądając przez chwilę na Mistrza Eliksirów by zaraz przenieść wzrok na grupkę siedzącą przy niej.

\- Kiedyś miał chrapkę na Obronę Przed Czarną Magią, chociaż znając go to nadal ma i chce wygryźć Remusa. - odezwał się Potter.

\- Obrony teraz uczy Lupin, a Snape za nim nie przepada odkąd chodzili razem do szkoły. - mruknął Ron pod nosem nakładając sobie kolejne ciasto.

Domyśliła się, że ten z bliznami na twarzy mężczyzna to właśnie Remus Lupin, gdyż Snape łypał na niego z pod przymrużonych powiek i widać, że miał ochotę utopić go w swojej zupie. 

\- Wydaje się dziwny. - spojrzała na Wybrańca dziewczyna.

\- Dziwny? Oj nie, on jest popieprzony. Cały czas przez niego mamy szlabany i odejmowane punkty.

\- Osoba, która nie lubi Świętej Trójcy? - skinęła z aprobatą głową. - To ciekawe.

Wszyscy spojrzeli na nią, ale nie powiedzieli nic, tylko kończyli swój posiłek. Dziewczyna wzięła jabłko i ugryzła kiedy ktoś oznajmił, że koniec uczty.

\- W końcu. - odsapnęła i podniosła się z ławy.

\- Cześć, jestem Tom. Tom Smith. - usłyszała obok siebie głos jakiegoś chłopaka. Odwróciła się i spoglądała w szatyna o niebieskich oczach. Uśmiechał się do niej przyjaźnie i wyciągnął w jej kierunku dłoń.

\- Milagros O'Conell - uścisnęła jego dłoń i uśmiechnęła się.

\- Cześć Tom. - odezwała się Hermiona cała czerwona.

\- Cześć. - chłopak odwrócił się do Harrego. - Jak tam wakacje Harry? Ćwiczyłeś latanie?

\- Nie musiałem. - zaczęli się śmiać.

\- Spotkamy się w Pokoju Wspólnym. Do zobaczenia. Naprawdę miło mi ciebie poznać, Milagros. - skinął głową i odszedł z grupką innych uczniów.

Ginny pogłaskała swoją przyjaciółkę, która wpatrywała się w oddalającego chłopaka maślanymi oczami.

\- Ślepy. - mruknęła, a Hermiona tylko pokręciła głową i uśmiechnęła się smutno do rudej.

\- Nie. Dałam mu kiedyś kosza i teraz mam za swoje. - westchnęła i ruszyła do wyjścia z Wesley'ówną.

Czarnowłosa odwróciła się do stołu nauczycielskiego, ale nikogo nie było oprócz dyrektorki, która rozmawiała z Dumbledorem. Nagle poczuła jak ktoś uderza ją w bark, miała już nawrzeszczeć, gdy chłopak stojący przed nią pierwszy się odezwał.

\- Jak mogłaś?! - blondyn powstrzymując się od śmiechu wpatrywał się w dziewczynę z wyrzutem w oczach.

\- Nic na to nie poradzę.

\- To wy się znacie? - odezwał się Ron.

\- Tak wyszło. - dała kukśtańca Malfoy'owi, który objął ją ramieniem.

\- Współczuję wyboru domu, ale cóż tak chciał los. - złapał dłonią za swój przód szaty i pokręcił zrezygnowany głową.

\- Malfoy, uważaj na słowa. - warknął rudzielec.

Wszyscy wiedzieli, że Draco i jego matka stanęli po stronie Zakonu Feniksa i od początku pomagali jak tylko mogli. Ale to nie znaczyło, że od razu wszyscy pałali przyjaźnią do siebie, kiedy od pierwszej klasy zawsze darli koty.

\- Wyluzuj stary. Nic do ciebie nie mam. - pokręcił głową i nachylił się do ucha dziewczyny i szepnął. - Na razie. - puścił jej oko i skierował się do lochów, gdzie znajdował się Pokój Wspólny ślizgonów. Milagros zaśmiała się pod nosem i poszła za resztą do wieży gryfonów.

 


	4. Chapter 4

 

\- Mamy wspólny pokój. - krzyknęła Brown.

Ciemnowłosa dziewczyna weszła do pomieszczenia tylko kręcąc głową. Nie była zbytnio zadowolona z tego, że miała dzielić z kimś pokój. W ostatniej szkole, w której uczęszczała tak właśnie było, każdy posiadał własną kwaterę, ale widocznie w tym miejscu nie mogła liczyć na przyjemny spokój w swoim towarzystwie. Razem z Brown i Hermioną zajmowały wspólnie jeden trzyosobowy pokój. Milagros biorąc głęboki oddech machnęła różdżką i zaczęła się rozpakowywać. Po chwili opadła na łóżko krzywiąc się z powodu uczucia twardego materaca. Rozejrzała się uważnie po kolorach jakie królowały na jej pościeli i westchnęła podrywając się szybko do pozycji stojącej by zaraz pomachać różdżką i pozmieniać wszystko tak, aby czuła się dobrze. Wcześniejsze kolory pomarańczowe i czerwone zniknęły i zamieniły się w grafit i zieleń. Baldachim i zasłony stały się czarne, a pościel w odcieni jasnego grafitu wpadający w delikatną zieleń. Przymrużyła oczy uśmiechając się w zadowoleniu, taki wystrój od razu jej się podobał. Miała tylko jedno "ale", ale z tym jakoś sobie poradzi.

\- Mało wygodne łóżka. - stwierdziła.

\- Przyzwyczaisz się. - uśmiechnęła się do niej Hermiona, która kończyła chować ubrania do szafy i postawiła zdjęcie swoich rodziców na szafce nocnej.

Młoda czarownica wciągnęła cicho powietrze i przyglądała się zdjęciu, gdzie dwójka starszych osób po czterdziestce w białych fartuchach machali do fotografa. Milagros kątem oka spojrzała na swoją walizkę i siadając ponownie na łóżku wyciągnęła mały prostokącik obity w ramkę. Było to zdjęcie jej rodziców. Wspomnienia w jej głowie od razu odżyły, zdjęcie było zrobione w ostatnie ich wspólne Boże Narodzenie. Pamiętała dobrze jak wiele śniegu nasypało wtedy i ganiali się z ojcem po dworze, a mama dziewczyny stała na ganku i śmiała się w głos widząc ich wywijasy. Uśmiechnęła się do zdjęcia, pamiętała jak tata ją złapał i rzucił do zaspy, a później lepili bałwana, który miał garnek i węgielki na sobie pod koniec całości. Właśnie jej rodzice byli na zdjęciu lepiąc bałwana, gdy nagle odwracali się do obiektywu uśmiechając się szeroko by zaraz rzucić kulką śnieżną.

Dziewczyna nie zdawała sobie sprawy, że siedzi nie ruszając się i nieobecnym wzrokiem wpatruje się w zdjęcie. Nie poczuła kiedy obok niej przysiadła się Hermiona.

\- To twoi rodzice? - zapytała szeptem.

Milagros poczuła jak jej wszystkie mięśnie spięły się w całym ciele. Przymknęła na moment oczy by się uspokoić i odłożyć zdjęcie na szafkę. Nie cierpiała pokazywać swoich słabości, a na pewno nie tym, którzy nawet tego nie zrozumieją.

\- Tak. - warknęła w stronę dziewczyny i podniosła się z łóżka spoglądając na błonia z okna ich dormitorium.

Nie zważając na dziewczyny weszła po chwili do łazienki. Oparła się o umywalkę i biorąc kilka głębszych wdechów uspokoiła się w końcu. Choć minęło trochę czasu od śmierci jej rodziców, O'Conell nie umiała się jeszcze pozbierać po tej stracie, a tym bardziej rozmawiać o nich. Rozebrała się szybko i weszła pod prysznic. Puściła ciepłą wodę i delektowała się przyjemnym strumieniem, który pieścił jej ciało, zapominając gdzie jest i po co. Nagle z jej rozmyślań obudził jednostajny głośny łomot. Ktoś się dobijał do łazienki.

\- Milagros! Nie jesteś sama! - głos Granger donosił się zza kabiny i drzwi.

\- A szkoda. - mruknęła czarnowłosa pod nosem.

Zakręciła wodę i wyszła z pod prysznica. Wytarła się do sucha i założyła na siebie czarne krótkie spodenki i ciemnozielony podkoszulek na ramiączkach. Wysuszyła włosy i uśmiechnęła się na widok prostych kruczoczarnych włosów. Nigdy nie miała z nimi problemów, zawsze układały się tak jak tylko chciała. Kiedy otworzyła drzwi i przed nią stała Hermiona, nie mogła tego samego powiedzieć o dziewczynie. Jej bujna czupryna była we wszystkie strony i loki kręciły się tam gdzie tylko chciały.

\- Wolna. - mruknęła i wyminęła czarownicę by zaraz rzucić się na łóżko.

Lavender podeszła do dziewczyny z pergaminem podając jej.

\- Twój plan lekcji.

\- Każdy ma inny plan. - zapytała z zaciekawieniem.

- W ostatniej klasie to tylko od nas zależy co chcemy dalej robić i wybieramy przedmioty te, które nas interesują i są potrzebne - uśmiechnęła się - Z nich będziesz miała OWT-emy.

Ciemnowłosa spojrzała na nią zaskoczona, nikt jej nic nie mówił i w sumie nie wiedziała co chciała dalej robić. Spojrzała uważnie na swój plan, dużo przedmiotów nie miała, ale po wiele godzin. Transmutacja, Eliksiry, Numerologia, Zielarstwo, Obrona Przed Czarną Magią, Zaklęcia i uroki, Astronomia, Historia Magii. Gwiazdka pod planem zaskoczyła czarownicę, miała praktyki z profesorem Snapem. Lavender zajrzała jej przez ramię i w zaskoczeniu aż krzyknęła. 

\- Wow. Chcesz zostać Mistrzynią Eliksirów? 

Milagros wpatrywała się w osłupieniu w kartkę nie wiedząc co począć. Kiedyś takie właśnie miała plany. Zostać najlepszą Mistrzynią Eliksirów i pokazać, że będzie lepsza od ojca i innych, a przede wszystkim udowodnić, że kobieta również może nią zostać. Od 150 lat nie była żadnej po Ksenofobii Percen. Dziewczyna po śmierci rodziców przestała interesować się eliksirami i nowymi rzeczami związanymi z nimi. A jej dziadkowie wybrali za nią co będzie robić i na jakie studia pójdzie. Cztery lata studiów w jakimś państwie, gdzie są najlepsze Uniwersytety. Paryż, Madryt i Moskwa. Do każdego jest ciężko trafić. 

\- A ty kim zostaniesz po szkole? - zmieniła temat O'Conell, aby nie skupiać się na swoim "co później". 

\- Auror. Myślę, że tak, że zostanę aurorem. 

Ciemnowłosa skinęła tylko głową i spojrzała przez okno na księżyc, który był w pełni. Po jakiejś chwili do pokoju z łazienki weszła Hermiona. Milagros spojrzała na nią uważnie i odezwała się po chwili. 

\- A ty? 

\- Co ja? - zdezorientowana dziewczyna spojrzała wielkimi czekoladowymi oczami na nią. 

\- Co będziesz robić po szkole? 

\- Chcę zostać uzdrowicielką. Mam praktyki u profesor Pomfrey w skrzydle szpitalnym. - odpowiedziała entuzjastycznie. - A ty Milagros?

\- Nie zastanawiałam się nad tym, ale moi dziadkowie jednak wybrali za mnie, że najlepiej jak zostanę Mistrzynią Eliksirów. 

Hermiona zatrzymała się na środku dormitorium i wpatrywała się z szeroko otwartymi oczami w dziewczynę. 

\- Mówisz poważnie? Będziesz mieć.. Masz praktyki u Snape'a.

Skinęła tylko głową i schowała się pod kołdrą opadając na poduszki i przymykając oczy. Nie pamiętała kiedy zasnęła, czy Lavender jeszcze była w łazience, czy już z niej wyszła.

  
_Dziewczyna szła przez zieloną polanę objęta ciemnością nocy. Rozglądając się dookoła nic nie było widać, nawet czubka nosa. Lekki wiatr pieścił jej włosy rozrzucając je do tyłu. Nagle słychać w oddali szept._

_\- Milagros.. - dziewczyna zatrzymała się nagle uważnie słuchając._

_Choć jej wzrok nie widział co jest przed nią, za nią, czy wokoło. Nie wyczuwała w okolicy żadnego ruchu, a tym bardziej jakieś światło, które mogło zdradzić położenie kogoś kto na pewno znajdował się w pobliżu. Mogła nie widzieć, ale czuła obecność czegoś w oddali. Ten głos, który szeptał przed chwilą jej imię, wydawał się znajomy, już gdzieś go słyszała. Czy to było już we śnie? Tego nie mogła sobie przypomnieć. Widziała na niebie lekki zarys drzew, więc niedaleko znajdował się las. Ruszyła w kierunku owych drzew, gdy nagle znów usłyszała._

_\- Milagros.. Chodź do mnie.. - przekrzywiła głowę jakby chciała lepiej usłyszeć i wiedzieć skąd ten głos był. Wydawało jej się, że między drzewami. Nie wiedziała ile szła, ale nagle znalazła się na mniejszej polanie, gdzie było kilka kamieni, głazów, a na środku paliło się ognisko. Zakapturzona postać stała do niej tyłem i ogrzewała się przy palenisku. Powoli zaczęła iść w stronę postaci zastanawiając się czy może w tym lesie się zgubiła._

_\- Nie, nie zgubiłem się. - mężczyzna, który wypowiedział te słowa odwrócił się nagle do niej z wrednym uśmieszkiem na twarzy._

_Dziewczyna aż zachłysnęła się powietrzem, gdy dotarło do niej kto przed nią stoi. Chciała się ruszyć jakoś zareagować, ale nie mogła nic zrobić. Wpatrywała się w czerwone oczy, które z triumfalnym spojrzeniem patrzyły na nią._

_\- Jak łatwo było cię tu zwieść. - Lord Voldemort zaczął głośnym donośnym, ale zimnym głosem się śmiać. - Nie wiedziałem, że tak łatwo mi z tobą pójdzie. - zbliżył się do czarnowłosej, która nadal stała w osłupieniu._

_\- Czego chcesz? - wydusiła w końcu z siebie._

_\- Zemsty O'Conell, zemsty. - wyszeptał złowrogo patrząc prosto w jej oczy będąc parę centymetrów od nich._

_\- Nie dostaniesz tego czego chcesz._

_\- Czyżby? - jadowity uśmiech wpełzł na jego twarz. - Ja zawsze dostaję to czego chcę._

_\- Ty nie żyjesz, nie jesteś prawdziwy, to tylko sen. Jesteś śmieciem, nieżyjącym dupkiem.. - skończywszy zdanie opluła mężczyznę stojącego przed nią._

_W czerwonych oczach zapaliły się ogniki. Rzucił się na nią. Złapał swoją zimną dłonią za jej szyję i mocniej ścisnął czując satysfakcję kiedy zaczęła się dławić._

_\- Uważałbym O'Conell. - wycedził sycząc przez zęby puszczając ją po chwili._

_Dziewczyna opadła na kolana masując szyję i w myślach powtarzając jak mantrę, że to tylko koszmar._

_\- Może  i nie żyję, a może powstałem z grobu. - zaśmiał się szyderczo. - Któż to teraz wie? Może to tylko wymysł twojej chorej wyobraźni? - uśmiechnął się gorzko._

_Podniosła w końcu wzrok na mężczyznę, który stał niedaleko niej._

_\- Będę cię od czasu do czasu odwiedzał, aby przypomnieć o sobie i mojej zemście. Zniszczę to wszystko. - warknął ogarniając dłonią całą polanę._

_\- Nie zniszczysz. - wstała na równe nogi._

_\- Już zacząłem parę lat temu. - Milagros nie wytrzymując chciała zaatakować go magią bezróżdżkową, lecz on bez mrugnięcia okiem odbił czar._

_\- Cwana jesteś. - podniósł rękę, a dziewczyna zaczęła wić się w bólu._

_Łzy wypełniły jej oczy, ale żadna nie spłynęła po policzkach. Voldemort podszedł do niej kiedy opuścił dłoń opadła na kolana na ziemię. Złapał ją mocno za włosy i podniósł tak, aby mogła na niego patrzeć. Jęknęła cicho z bólu._

_\- Zabiorę ci wszystko co kochasz, co pragniesz, aż w końcu przyjdzie na ciebie kolej. Twoja rodzina zabrała mi wiele jak i Potter. Teraz czas na was. Na razie kochana, pocierpisz trochę inaczej. - liznął jej policzek kleistym swoim językiem._

_Czarnowłosa z obrzydzenia skwasiła się na sam dotyk zimnego języka._

_\- Do zobaczenia ponownie. - szepnął na odchodnym._

 

Nagle wszystko zniknęło. Dziewczyna ciężko dysząc przez krótki moment nie miała pojęcia, gdzie się znajduje. Jednak po paru głębszych wdechach i uspokojeniu się poznała gdzie jest.

\- To tylko sen. - wyszeptała.

Przypomniawszy sobie jak się skończył, wytarła dłonią szybko swój policzek. _Ohyda -_ pomyślała. Skierowała się szybko do łazienki. Opłukała twarz, w lustrze tylko zobaczyła jakie ma lekko podkrążone oczy i jest strasznie blada. Miała wrażenie jakby to wszystko działo się naprawdę. Jakby to wcale nie był sen. Opłukała jeszcze raz twarz i spojrzała na zegarek. Była dopiero 5.50. Przebrała się w dresy i postanowiła ochłonąć na świeżym powietrzu i tak nie opłacało jej się kłaść spać, bo i tak by nie zasnęła.

W tym samym prawie czasie w lochach pewien stukot do drzwi sypialni obudził mężczyznę. Severus Snape otworzył jedno oko patrząc na zegarek przy jego łóżku stwierdził, że jest dopiero po piątej rano. _Do jasnej cholery!_  Podniósł się na łokciach, ale stukot był głośniejszy niż wcześniej. Otworzył w końcu szeroko drzwi, a do jego sypialni wleciała sowa, która musiała tutaj trafić najprawdopodobniej przez kominek. Ptak zaczął latać po całej sypialni, gdy w końcu wylądował na biurku pod ścianą i patrząc na mężczyznę wyciągnął nóżkę w jego stronę, gdzie znajdował się list. Severus kiedy wziął list do ręki i otworzył, nie musiał patrzeć kto się podpisał, poznał po charakterze pisma.

 

_Severusie_

_Wiem, że pewnie będziesz niezadowolony z faktu, który zaraz w dalszej części listu napiszę. Ale jesteś jedynym mi znanym Mistrzem Eliksirów, który jest w stanie pomóc w pewnej misji, która odbędzie się za kilka miesięcy. Doszliśmy z Albusem do porozumienia, by wcześniej dać tobie tą informację. Wyruszysz do naszego wspólnego znajomego, potrzebny nam jest jeden eliksir, który tylko on ma. Więcej informacji dowiesz się, gdy spotkamy się w trójkę w moim gabinecie wieczorem._

_Minerwa McGonagall_

 

Severus wpatrywał się w pergamin by po chwili go zgnieść i wyrzucić w kąt pokoju. Miał nadzieję, że po pokonaniu Czarnego Pana nie będzie już musiał bawić się w jakiekolwiek misje, tylko zostanie całkowitym postrachem Hogwartu. A tu martwy Dumbledore znów wymyśla jakieś ciekawe misje.

Mężczyzna ubrał ciemne dresy i nie kładł się spać tylko ruszył na błonia rozprostować swoje kości i sprawdzić jak jego kondycja wygląda. Bieganie uspokajało go jak gra na fortepianie. Po pewnym czasie usiadł pod swoim ulubionym drzewem i uspokajając oddech wpatrywał się w spokojną taflę jeziora. Po chwili w oddali zobaczył zbliżającą się ciemną sylwetkę. Poznał ją dopiero po chwili kiedy się zbliżyła. Milagros O'Conell. _Czyżby nie mogła spać? Czy utrzymuje figurę i kondycję?_  - pomyślał. Biegła do drzewa, które znajdowało się od tego co siedział parę metrów. Przyspieszyła i skoczyła na nie odbijając się i robiąc salto do tyłu. Ledwo jej się udało wylądować na dwóch nogach, delikatnie się zachwiała. Dziewczyna po chwili zaczęła się rozciągać by zaraz oprzeć się o drzewo i wpatrując się w jezioro próbowała uspokoić swój oddech. Ściągnęła kaptur, który miała na głowie i wytarła rękawem pot z czoła. Zamknęła oczy kręcąc głową dla rozluźnienia na boki. Jej rysy twarzy były wyraziste co od razu zauważył Mistrz Eliksirów. Była młoda i piękna. Z daleka można było widzieć jak jej skóra dość blada zaczynała błyszczeć przy wschodzącym słońcu. Wpatrywał się w nią dość intensywnym wzrokiem dopóki nie skarcił się w duchu, że zachowuje się jak stary zboczeniec. Dopiero po chwili zauważył, że dziewczyna patrzy w jego kierunku. Kiwnęła mu nieznacznie głową, co odwzajemnił Snape. Nie odwracali od siebie wzroku dopóki nie spojrzała na zegarek, który założyła, gdy wychodziła na błonia. Uśmiechnęła się do siebie kącikiem ust i spoglądając jeszcze raz na profesora. Jej wzrok był czysty nic nie wyrażający, jakby Severus spoglądał w lustro. Rozluźnił się, dziwna aura znów ich otaczała. Dziewczyna założyła kaptur z powrotem i pobiegła w stronę zamku. Godzina wskazywała, że jest kilka minut po 7. O ósmej zaczynały się lekcje. Mistrz Eliksirów miał z trzecim rokiem puchonów i krukonów zajęcia na dzień dobry. Podniósł się otrzepując się z ziemi i ruszył do zamku. Wszedł do swoich komnat by wziąć szybki prysznic i zdążyć na krótkie śniadanie w Wielkiej Sali.


	5. Chapter 5

 

 

Milagros O'Conell wzięła szybki prysznic po porannym bieganiu. Ubrała czarne bojówki, które miały duże kieszenie na kolanach po bokach. Do tego założyła białą koszulę, która na plecach miała czarne wzory. Wyszła po chwili i dopiero teraz postrzegła, że w pokoju jest tylko Hermiona, która smacznie spała. Czarnowłosa uśmiechnęła się do siebie i machnęła różdżką by rozsunęły się zasłony od łóżka. Przy uchu śpiącej dziewczyny pojawiła się trąbka. Pstryknęła po chwili palcami i nagle w dormitorium rozległy się głośne trąbienia. Granger spadła z impetem z łóżka.

\- Co się dzieje?!

Mili pstryknęła znów palcami i dźwięk ucichł. Stała przy drzwiach z wrednym uśmieszkiem. Gryfonka podniosła się z podłogi otrzepując się z niewidocznego kurzu i usiadła na swoim łóżku.

\- Jest już po siódmej. - zaśmiała się O'Conell.

Brązowowłosa wyglądała jak śpiąca, ale pełna wielkich oczu, które powoli się przebudzały.

\- Ja zaczynam od dziewiątej. - pokręciła wściekle głową.

\- To na razie. - machnęła dłonią O'Conell i wyszła z dormitorium.

W Pokoju Wspólnym napotkała siedzących na kanapie Pottera z młodą Wesley'ówną. Nie zwróciła na nich najmniejszej uwagi i wpatrywała się uważnie w sytuację, która rozgrywała się przy samym kominku. Ron rozmawiał, a bardziej krzyczał na dziewczynę stojącą przed nim. Nie był to kto inny jak Lavender.

\- Przestań, już! Mówiłem coś na ten temat.. - krzyczał rudzielec.

Milagros wyminęła ich tylko mrużąc oczy i ruszyła do Wielkiej Sali na śniadanie. Kiedy znalazła się na korytarzu, który prowadził do pomieszczenia, nie zwróciła uwagi, że szedł za nią Severus Snape powiewając swoimi czarnymi szatami. Zwolnił kiedy zobaczył, że przed wejściem stoi Draco, który ewidentnie czekał na kogoś. Obserwował jak młoda dziewczyna podchodzi do ślizgona.

\- Cześć! - krzyknął na jej widok blondyn.

\- Hej. - podeszła o niego całując go w policzek.

Snape uniósł brew w zaskoczeniu, najwidoczniej jego chrześniak poznał wcześniej dziewczynę niż w pociągu co wskazywało ich zachowanie.

\- Jak pierwsza noc w nowym miejscu? - zapytał otwierając drzwi do Wielkiej Sali.

Milagros na wspomnienie swojego sny skrzywiła się i mimochodem wytarła policzek jakby ponownie czuła na nim ślinę Voldemorta. Czując nie przyjemne ciarki na plecach tylko pokręciła głową zakładając maskę obojętności i wzruszyła ramionami.

\- Bywało lepiej.

Snape podążył za nimi, nie umknął mu fakt, że gryfonka zachowywała się dziwnie, ale może faktycznie pomyślał, iż nowe miejsce tak na nią działa i musi się ze wszystkim oswoić. Wszedł zaraz za nimi do sali otwierając drzwi z hukiem. Wszyscy nagle ucichli przy stołach kiedy postrach Hogwartu szedł środkiem do stołu nauczycielskiego. Na przywitanie bąknął coś pod nosem podobnego do "dzień dobry" i usiadł na swoim miejscu. Nakładając na swój talerz jedzenie obserwował co się dzieje na sali, a tym bardziej dwójkę idących powoli między stołami.

\- Może dosiądziesz się do nas? - Draco wskazał stolik ślizgonów.

\- Z chęcią. - uśmiechnęła się i spojrzała na stół jej domu, od razu zauważyła siedzącego przy nim chłopaka, który przywitał się z nią po uczcie. - Ale może innym razem.

Blondyn uśmiechnął się porozumiewawczo i poszedł do swojego stolika, a dziewczyna ruszyła do swojego. Snape widząc dłoń wcześniej Milagros na ramieniu jego chrześniaka przed tym jak każde rozeszło się do swojego stolika, skrzywił się tylko kręcąc głową.

\- Nie smakuje ci? - spytała Minerwa.

\- Za mało mięsa dzieci. - odwarknął i dalej zajadał się pieczenią.

Czarnowłosa usiadła koło Toma z małym uśmiechem na ustach.

\- Cześć. - przywitała się.

\- Cześć. - szatyn widząc dziewczynę rozpromienił się od razu. - Co masz pierwsze?

\- Numerologię. - odpowiedziała nakładając jajecznicę na talerz.

\- My też. - kiwnął do siedzących na przeciw chłopaków. - To jest Dean i Seamus.

\- Cześć. - skinęła im czarnowłosa, zaś oni tylko pomachali uśmiechając się i po chwili dalej zabrali się za jedzenie śniadania.

\- I jak się czujesz w nowym miejscu? - zagadnął Tom.

\- Na razie nie wiem, jestem drugi dzień.

\- Racja. - roześmiał się głośno.

Nagle do sali wpadł Ron Wesley, a za nim dreptała prawie depcząc mu po piętach Lavender. Chłopak był cały czerwony na twarzy i strasznie gestykulował. Dopiero po chwili jak podeszli bliżej w stronę stołu gryfonów było słyszeć co chłopak wypowiada do młodej kobiety.

\- Już ci powiedziałem, że nic między nami nie maa! Jesteś jak.. - opadł na ławę koło Milagros. - Jak jakaś pełzająca larwa! Uczepiłaś się mnie jak rzep psiego ogona! Odczep się!

Blondynka wpatrywała się błagalnym wzrokiem w chłopaka mając oczy jak spodki i pełne łez.

\- Ron, ale.. - nie dał jej dokończyć.

\- Przestań! Nie chce nic słyszeć! Jesteś dla mnie nikim, jakąś kretynką!

Milagros podniosła się ze swojego miejsca, zwęziła brwi i piorunującym wzrokiem patrzyła na rudzielca.

\- Chyba przesadzasz. - powiedziała.

\- Nie wtrącaj się! - krzyknął na nią.

O'Conell złapała go za koszulę i podniosła. Ronald był sporo wyższy od niej i przede wszystkim potężniejszy, więc nie jednego na Wielkiej Sali to zdziwiło. Sam Wesley wpatrywał się w dziewczynę w zaskoczeniu. W tym czasie McGonagall nachylił się do Snape, by powiedzieć, aby to przerwać, lecz Severus tylko uniósł dłoń i szepnął w jej kierunku.

\- Poczekajmy - w jego oczach można było wyczytać zaciekawienie tym co działo się przy stole Gryffindoru.

\- Nieważne czy jej nie cierpisz, czy ją kochasz, czy może całkiem co innego. Jest kobietą, a ty facetem, więc należy się jej szacunek. Każdy mężczyzna o tym wie.

\- Przyglądając się z bliska nie jest podobna do kobiety - spojrzał na Lavender. - Tylko na jakąś krowę.

\- Ty nie jesteś mężczyzną, tylko jakimś gówniarzem, który uważa się za dorosłego. Przeproś ją.

\- A jeśli nie to co mi zrobisz?

Milagros puściła go i wpatrywała się w chłopaka nieustannie. Z powagą i opanowaniem na twarzy lecz z mordem w oczach, zaś Wesley z obrzydzeniem, że musiałby przeprosić Lavender. Czarnowłosa wyciągnęła różdżkę, Ron lekko się cofnął. McGonagall wstała by już głośniej coś powiedzieć i zatrzymać dziewczynę.

\- Zaczekaj, nic się nie wydarzy strasznego. - Snape uspokajał swoją koleżankę z pracy.

Zastanawiał się co ta dziewczyna wymyśli, w końcu niewolno używać magii na innych uczniach chyba, że nikt nie widzi, ale przecież tutaj była cała sala zapełniona prawie i świadkowie by byli bez dwóch zdań. Milagros położyła różdżkę na stole, aby nikt nie mówił, że chce rzucić jakąś klątwą w chłopaka. McGonagall odetchnęła z ulgą widząc ten gest, Wesley poczuł się pewniej, a Snape unosząc brew zastanawiał się co ta dziewczyna knuje.

\- Różdżka nie będzie mi potrzebna. - wycedziła przez zęby. - Przeprosisz?

\- Nie mam ochoty - odpowiedział pewniejszym głosem, gdy różdżka znalazła się z dala zasięgu czarnowłosej.

\- Dobrze. - Milagros przeszła przez ławkę, aby stanąć obok zapłakanej Brown.

Cała sala wpatrywała się w to co się dzieje przy stole Gryffindoru. Myśleli, że to już koniec przedstawienia, gdy czarnowłosa odwróciła się bokiem lecz nagle wróciła do wcześniejszej pozycji i z całej siły uderzyła pięścią chłopaka w nos. Ron wpadł pod stół trzymając się za krwawiący nos.

\- Złamałaś mi nos!

\- Ciesz się, że tylko nos. - powiedziała drwiącym głosem chowając swoją różdżkę do kieszeni spodni.

Przy stole Slytherinu było słychać okrzyki i wiwaty, a nawet oklaski. Inne domy były w tak wielkim szoku, że wpatrywali się tylko w stół domu lwa nie mówiąc nic głośno tylko szepcząc po kątach. Na widok krwawiącego Wesleya, na ustach Snape'a pojawił się szyderczy uśmiech. Za to McGonagall sparaliżowała wzrokiem ślizgonów, którzy szybko się uciszyli lecz nikomu z buźki nie schodził uśmiech zadowolenia. Podeszła do stołu gryfonów z powagą wypisaną na twarzy.

\- Panie Smith, proszę zabrać pana Wesleya do Skrzydła Szpitalnego, niech się nim zajmie pani Pomfrey.

\- Tak jest. - Tom szybki się zerwał i podniósł Rona, szybkim krokiem wyszli z sali.

\- Panno O'Conell proszę za mną.

Milagros skierowała się za dyrektorką, kiedy mijała stół ślizgonów z wielkim uśmieszkiem Draco pokazał jej gest zwycięstwa. Czarnowłosa tylko parsknęła pod nosem kręcąc głową. McGonagall spojrzała na nią piorunującym wzrokiem. Kiedy weszła z nią do bocznego pomieszczenia od sali, zauważyła, że jest to samo co wtedy kiedy wybierała jej Tiara Przydziału, gdzie trafi do domu. Tyle, że pomieszczenie było puste prócz kilku stołów i ław. I czekał na nich sam Severus Snape. Patrzyli na młodą dziewczynę we dwoje, która stała z poważnym wyrazem twarzy lecz iskierkami rozbawienia na twarzy.

\- Panno O'Conell to, to... - McGonagall spacerowała ze zdenerwowaniem po całym pomieszczeniu, prostą ścieżką od ściany do ściany.  
\- Niemoralne? - zapytała dziewczyna przyglądając się ścianą, na którym teraz zauważyła kilka obrazów.  
\- To mało powiedziane. - można było zobaczyć w oczach Minerwy burzowe iskry, które szalały pod wpływem każdego wypowiadanego słowa.  
\- Miałam mu pozwolić, aby obrażał dziewczynę? Zachował się jak ostatni cham. Nawet mniej porządni mężczyźni nie podnieśliby głosu, a tym bardziej obrażali by w ten sposób kobiety, przynajmniej nie przy wszystkich. I nieważne w jakim byłby wieku.  
\- Zgadzam się, ale nie można postępować tak, aby dochodziło do rękoczynów Milagros - skarciła ją spojrzeniem. - Nie mogę nic na to poradzić, ale będę musiała odjąć punkty Gryffindorowi.  
\- Ja bym się nad tym zastanowił - delikatnym, zimnym głosem odezwał się Mistrz Eliksirów.

_Czy on właśnie mnie broni?_ \- pomyślała Milagros wpatrując się w mężczyznę stojącego obok Minerwy.

\- Słucham Severusie.. -McGonagall machnęła ręką by kontynuował, a ona transmutowała jedną z ław w krzesło i usiadła na nim wpatrując się w nauczyciela.  
\- Wydaje mi się, że odjęcie punktów w słusznej sprawie jest niedorzeczne - patrzył się cały czas na dyrektorkę mówiąc spokojnym głosem, jakby opowiadał o pogodzie.  
\- Jaki masz pomysł?  
\- Gdyby panna O'Conell była w moim domu niż w tym, którym jest - sarknął. - Z chęcią dodałbym jej punkty za ten czyn.  
\- Severusie! - oburzyła się Minerwa.

Milagros ledwo powstrzymywała aby nie roześmiać się na to wszystko.

\- Lecz.. - kontynuował nie zważając na reakcję moją i dyrektorki. - Panna O'Conell nie jest niestety w innym domu, a takie zachowanie jest niedopuszczalne.

Każde słowo wypowiadał ze spokojem i opanowaniem, ale wypranym z emocji głosem. Dziewczyna wpatrywała się w niego i w zaskoczeniu widziała błysk czegoś w jego ciemnych oczach, gdy spojrzał na nią uważnie. Wydawało jej się, że ten wzrok mówi więcej niż słowa wypowiadane w tym momencie, podejrzewała, że gdyby coś takiego zrobiła tylko przy Mistrzu Eliksirów, wcale by jej nie przeszkadzał, a nawet pilnował aby nikt nieproszony wszedł na korytarz czy do sali, zależne byłoby to wszystko gdzie by to się działo.

\- Więc sądzę, że szlaban wystarczy.  
\- Tak szlaban to odpowiednie rozwiązanie w tym wypadku. - Milagros zauważyła na twarzy dyrektorki zmęczenie, coś ją trapiło i dobrze wiedziała, że to nie chodziło o to co wydarzyło się przy śniadaniu. - Dwa tygodnie szlabanu u pana Filcha i dwa tygodnie następne u profesora Snape'a. W sumie miesiąc szlabanu.  
\- Jak to?! - obydwoje zareagowali ze zdziwieniem na to co kobieta powiedziała.  
\- Tak. Profesor Snape potrzebuje pomocy przy zbieraniu niektórych składników w Zakazanym Lesie.  
\- McGonagall to jest niebezpieczne dla tak niedoświadczonej uczennicy. - syknął wpatrując się w profesorkę ostrym wzrokiem.

Milagros tępo wpatrywała się przed siebie zastanawiając się dlaczego akurat ona musiała mieć tak wiele zajęć z tym człowiekiem. Lekcje, praktyki, a teraz szlaban z nim.

\- Panna O'Conell chce zostać Mistrzynią Eliksirów Severusie, więc może się czegoś przy tym nauczy. Więcej niż przy czyszczeniu kociołków. Nauka to część nagrody. Pan Wesley zasłużył sobie na karę i już ją dostał i to wymowną. - skinęła głową w stronę czarnowłosej, która uśmiechnęła się z satysfakcją na przypomnienie sobie trzasku kości, gdy uderzyła chłopaka w nos.  
\- Wydaje mi się, że to dobry pomysł byś czegoś nauczył nową Mistrzynię Eliksirów, Severusie. Wszystko uzgodnione, prawda.

Patrzyła na wściekłego profesora, który wiedział, że wcale to nie było pytanie tylko stwierdzenie faktu. Kiwnął głową z niechęcią.

\- To wracajmy do swoich obowiązków. - kiedy wypowiedziała te słowa Snape nie czekając na nic odwrócił się na pięcie i powiewając swoimi szatami ruszył do wyjścia zostawiając dwie kobiety w pomieszczeniu.

Milagros skinęła głową dyrektorce i również wyszła z sali kierując się na pierwsze zajęcia. Zajęcia w miarę szybko mijały i dziewczyna musiała przyznać, że nie są takie złe. W ostatniej szkole więcej się na nich wynudziła niż gdzie indziej, a tu musiała przyznać, że było dobrze. Na przerwie poszła sprawdzić jaka jest tu biblioteka. Biblioteka w Beauxbatons była średnia z porównaniem do Hogwarckiej. Przy każdej półce znajdowała się wysoka drabina, która sięgała może do drugiego piętra w blokach mugolskich. Cała biblioteka była istnym labiryntem, jedynie tabliczki, które znajdowały się pomiędzy półkami wskazywały jaki dany dział był właśnie w tym miejscu. Dziewczyna zafascynowana biblioteką w końcu obrała ścieżkę i postanowiła wrócić tutaj kiedy indziej, a teraz postanowiła pooddychać świeżym powietrzem i poszła na błonia. Spacerowała wolnym krokiem w stronę boiska do quidditcha.

\- Interesujesz się quidditchem? - usłyszała głos za sobą.

W jej stronę szedł Tom uśmiechając się promiennie. Musiała przyznać, że chłopak wyglądał bardzo dobrze. Szatyn o niebieskich oczach, który był przystojny, dobrze zbudowany, o męskich rysach i przede wszystkim wysoki.

\- Kiedyś, teraz jakoś nie bawi mnie ten sport. Co tam z Wesleyem?  
\- Nic mu nie będzie ma tylko złamany nos, ale pani Pomfrey go poskładała - chłopak uśmiechnął się na samo wspomnienie incydentu.  
\- Ach myślałam, że będzie poważniej, szkoda. - powiedziała to głosem zawiedzionym i smutnym, doprowadzając Toma do głośnego śmiechu.

Usiedli pod wierzbą płaczącą nad jeziorem. Dziewczyna wpatrywała się w tafle jeziora, zaś chłopak z błyskiem w oku wpatrywał się w czarnowłosą. Nic nie mógł na to poradzić odkąd zobaczył ją w Wielkiej Sali w pierwszy dzień spodobała mu się uroda gryfonki, a teraz za każdym razem zauważał, że nie jest zwykłą dziewczyną, ale ma swój własny charakter.

\- Masz niezły prawy sierpowy. - zażartował.  
-Sama o tym nie wiedziałam - uśmiechnęła się do niego.  
\- Wiesz.. Mówią, że dzikuską jesteś. - spojrzała na niego zdziwiona.  
\- Tak? Coś jeszcze mówią ciekawego?  
\- Nie wiem, tylko to usłyszałem na zielarstwie. Chłopaki siedzący za mną z Ravenclawu mówili tylko, że ta nowa dziewczyna co jest na ostatnim roku jest dziką wariatką.  
\- Dziką? Świetnie. - zaśmiała się z uznaniem. - A ty jak sądzisz?

Tom spoważniał wpatrując się w dziewczynę. Po chwili uśmiechnął się i uniósł głowę wpatrując się w jasne niebo nad nimi.

\- Wydaje mi się, że jesteś bardzo miłą dziewczyną, ale co ja mogę powiedzieć, przecież znamy się dopiero dwa dni. Muszę cię lepiej poznać, aby coś więcej powiedzieć.

Dziewczyna skinęła głową rozumiejąc, że Tom podpina się pod ich pierwsze spotkanie.

\- Racja.  
\- Idziemy na eliksiry? - spojrzał na zegarek.

Milagros przez chwilę wpatrywała się w niego dość uważnym wzrokiem, nie chciała angażować się w nic w najbliższym czasie. Ostatnio miała problem by się otworzyć na kogokolwiek. Ale przecież mogli zostać przyjaciółmi. Chłopak podniósł się podając jej dłoń by pomóc jej wstać z ziemi. Przyjęła ją z uśmiechem na twarzy i stanęła po chwili obok niego.

\- Idziemy.  
\- Tak, chodźmy na egzekucję. - ruszyli w stronę zamku.  
\- Na egzekucję? Obawiasz się Snape'a jak inni?  
\- Nie, przyzwyczaiłem się do niego, choć nie raz jeszcze mnie zaskoczy i odejmie punkty z niewiadomego jakiego powodu. Jego sarkazm i dołowanie gryfonów jest normalną sytuacją dzienną na eliksirach. Wiesz jest opiekunem Slytherinu to jego pupile.  
\- To chyba normalne, że jako opiekun swojego domu, będzie faworyzował swoich. - odpowiedziała zastanawiając się dlaczego w ogóle go broni.  
\- Tak wiem, ale to jest bardzo widoczne, mógłby choć odrobinę to ukryć. A on się tym nie przejmuje i zachowuje się jakby znał twoje myśli.

Czarnowłosa uśmiechnęła się na to tylko i wzruszyła ramionami, dobrze wiedziała w jaki sposób to robi, ale nie miała zamiaru zdradzać tej umiejętności przed nikim, bo sama dobrze posługiwała się Legilimencją i Oklumencją.

\- Jednak najbardziej faworyzuje Malfoy'a, jakby był jego zwierzątkiem. - zaśmiał się Tom.  
\- Draco jest najlepszy z eliksirów? - zdziwiła się.  
\- Tak, znaczy najlepsza dotąd była Hermiona, ale Snape nigdy nie dał dobrej oceny, ani nie przydzielił nam punktów chociaż mógłby. Zawsze wynajdzie coś, aby odjąć, a nie dodać.  
\- Zobaczymy teraz. - uśmiechnęła się pod nosem powoli kroił się w jej umyśle plan, aby wkurzyć Dracona, ale przede wszystkim pokazać jemu, że są lepsi od niego i to z nienawidzonego domu.  
\- Nie chce mówić, że jesteś słaba, ale on naprawdę jest dobry w Eliksirach.  
\- To się okaże czy jest ktoś lepszy. - puściła oczko w stronę Toma i weszli do zamku.

Milagros postanowiła wziąć się ostrzej do nauki i przypomnieniu sobie pewnych rzeczy związanych z eliksirami. Będzie musiała znów skupić się na jednym aspekcie swojego życia jak za dawnych czasów. Póki co brała to jako chęć pokazania Malfoy'owi, że jest lepsza od niego, w końcu miała zostać Mistrzynią Eliksirów, a nie każdy dostaje taki tytuł. Póki co wiedziała, że jest takich trzech czarodziejów, którzy byli geniuszami w tej dziedzinie i z jednym z nich miała właśnie rozpocząć swoje pierwsze zajęcia.

 


End file.
